Project Summary The movement of ions, solutes, nutrients, waste products as well as essential molecules across cell membranes is mediated by transport proteins. Ion channels specialize in the conduction of charged ions, such as Na+, K+ and Cl-, thereby establishing and modulating the electric and chemical signals that facilitate communications between cells and is an essential feature of the central nervous system. Transporters have more diverse substrate profiles that include the import of nutrients and the export of waste products and xenobiotics. For example, neurotransmitter transporters control synaptic signaling while solute transporters and ion channels in the kidney and digestive system act in concert to regulate serum ion concentrations. Together channels and transporters are critical players in cellular homeostasis and the physiological functioning of an organism. Dysfunction of transport proteins directly leads to a spectrum of diseases in the central nervous systems and in the gut and kidney. Among these are Barter?s syndrome, diabetic retinopathy, autism, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, and depression. The mission of the Mechanisms of Membrane Transport GRC is to advance the understanding of ion channels and transporters at the structural, mechanistic and physiological levels so that we may better illuminate the molecular basis of diseases and develop therapeutic strategies. A Gordon Research Seminar will be organized by young investigators and trainees in the two days prior to the GRC and will serve to further two NIH training priorities of discussion of career options and rigor and reproducibility in science. To achieve this goal, we will bring together a diverse cadre of scientists at the forefront of the field to present and compare results, discuss news ideas and establish collaborations in an intense and highly focused environment.